Love Problem
by Ariel Star
Summary: Arcee is sad. Why? Bumblebee will make her happy. Will her problem solve? Read and review.


One night in Cybertron, Arcee couldn't sleep because of her two dead partners. She couldn't help to forget it. "Why the people I care always die?", she asked herself. She cried alone and no one can hear it. She does want to live alone. She doesn't want to live with someone else. She doesn't want to have a partner, have a loved ones and anything else that she would care.

One morning, she woke up sadly. She opened the door and saw Bumblebee is passing by her door. _"Oh, that guy! Wait. No! I will not live with someone. Never!",_ she said in her mind. She might have feelings for him but she doesn't want to care anyone else. They walked through the elevator. Inside the elevator, Bumblebee didn't realize it was Arcee beside him. "Good morning, Bee!", Arcee greeted. "Oh my Primus! Good morning, Arcee! I never realize that you're beside me.", Bee said. "Why?", she asked. "I don't know. Seems I'm still thinking my problems.", he replied. "Like what?", she asked again. "I lost my voice at Tyger Pax.", Bee answered. "I can't take my problems away too.", Arcee said. "Why? What are your problems?", he asked. "My two partners died. And why can't you forget your problem even if it is solved. You already have your voice.", she asked. The elevator is on the ground floor and the two continue talking while walking. "I just can't take my problem. I know I have my voice.", he explained. "My problem is worse than you.", she replied. They stopped for a while. Bee wrapped Arcee's shoulders. "Arcee, I know that your problem is worse than mine. My problem is solved but yours will not solve. Just, look for someone else that you trust you could care.", Bee said. Arcee moved away Bee's hands. "No! Everytime I care with someone they always die!", Arcee explained. "Don't get upset, Arcee. I can protect you. I like to have a friend who is lonely to protect to. Like you. You are the bot that I care most of all. I would save and rescue you from danger. I will always be by your side.", Bee explained. "I'm sorry. No!", Arcee said and left. "How can I make her happy? Aha! I have an idea.", Bee said.

 _Outside the Autobots' base..._

"I will buy something else that can make Arcee happy.", he told himself. "AHA! The necklace  
 _In Bee's room..._

Bee has a necklace for Arcee. He wrote something on the small paper. _"From Bumblebee"._ How thoughtful he is!.

He walked to Arcee's door. He brought a flower for her. He put it on the floor near Arcee's door and he knocked then ran to hide to the wall. Arcee opened the door and she look left and right but no one's around. When she looked down, she was surprised she saw necklace She pick it up and read a small paper. She knew it was from Bumblebee. "Hhhhmmmm... I like it!", she said and went inside her room. "Yes! Yes! She liked it! I have a feelings for her now!", he exclaimed.

The next morning, Bee and Smokscreen are talking whilee talking. Suddenly, Bee saw Arcee. "Hi, guys!", she greeted. "Hi, Arcee!" the two greeted. "So, Bee. Thank you for the necklace you gave to me.", she said. "You're welcome!", he responded. She gave a kiss on his right cheek. His cheeks are turning red. "Bye, Bee!", she said. Smokescreen let his jaw fall. "Why are you looking like that to me?", Bee asked. "Dude, she likes you!", Smokescreen exclaimed. "No! We're just friends.", he said. "Or more than?", he added. Bee looked at him irritated. "Okay! Just friends!", Smokescreen responded.

 _Arcee's room..._

Arcee still having a like already with Bumblebee. "What? No! You should not do it! You will never ever live with someone!", she's talking to herself. She's getting crazy! She is forcing herself to not get in love with Bumblebee but she can't help it! Now, she knew it! There is no war and there is peace. She can live with someone already.

She saw Bee walking his way to his room. "Bee.", Arcee called him. "Arcee.", Bee responded. "You were right. I should let go of my problems. You can protect. Now there is no war, there is peace. I can finally have someone who I really care.", she replied. "Who is the bot that you really care for?", he asked. "You." she answered and surprised Bee with a kiss. Bee was really surprised. He loved her so he kiss back. They broke a kiss. "I promise I will protect you.", he said. "I know.", she replied.

* * *

 **This is for you RoboDiamondDragon09**


End file.
